1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to frames, and more specifically, to a framing system for flush mounting objects, specifically solar panels, to a roof and which prevents water from seeping in between the object and the roof sheathing.
2. Background of the Invention
Presently, in order to install objects such as solar panels on a roof, metal tubing is screwed onto the roof to support the solar panels at a specified angle. This conventional method of installing solar panels can be extremely unsightly with bulky collectors tilted upright and expose plumbing marring roof lines. Because of the unaesthetically pleasing look of conventionally installed solar panels, many new home owner associations have restricted and/or banned the installation of solar panels using conventional techniques. Furthermore, in order to install solar panels using conventional techniques, holes are drilled into the roof in order to hold and support the metal tubing. This causes problems since if the holes are not properly drilled and sealed, water will begin to seep into the home.
Therefore, a need existed to proved an improved system and method for mounting objects like solar panels onto a roof. The improved system and method will allow solar panels to be flush mount on the roof such that the solar panel will look like a high quality skylight. The improved system and method will allow solar panels to be flush mounted on the roof and also prevent water seepage into the home. The improved system and method will directly flash the solar panel and flashing panel on the roof sheathing thereby eliminating water from seeping in between the solar collector and the roof flashing. Using this flashing will allow any water that could form in the solar collector to run onto the roof tile through vent holes in the lower side of the flashing curb.